Moonlit Wanderer
by MollyP4321
Summary: <html><head></head>A story documenting the interactions between Luna and Draco, mainly for adult readers. "A blonde girl seemed to be bathing there. What in Merlin's name was she doing there! She must have been crazy, it was November. Draco was entranced, he had to get closer." Becomes progressively darker over time...</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** All of the credit for the characters goes to JK of course, you're amazing. Hope you guys enjoy this one, I do also have other stories on the go and a little one shot. The reason for numerous stories on the go and shorter chapters is because I am practising the skills I need for my AS courses which is flipping between things quickly and never writing too much. Combining it with my number one love has helped massively. I hope you like it and any corrections and comments would help so much as I really am trying to improve my writing. Please also let me know if my Luna or Draco goes too off cannon as I want to keep remnants of their character here as the way JK wrote them is the reason I love them so much. Thanks again, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Draco stormed around the castle. The words 'kill Dumbledore' rang around his head. He liked being a death eater, he liked the power it gave him, but he did not like the job he was given. He didn't like Katie Bell, but then he didn't hate her either and yet only weeks ago he had almost killed her. It was her own stupid fault for touching the necklace though, he had specifically told her not to. It was a half hearted attempt, as much as he denied it he did not want Dumbledore dead. At least here he had some sort of protection from his master.<p>

His cloak swished as he turned into the clock tower, it was almost always empty here so it was a great place to think whilst looking over the vast, barren grounds. It just had a way of clearing ones mind. Draco shouted out across the grounds at the top of his lungs, it not only expelled decibels but also all of his worries and fears. He felt free and young again with a slightly sore throat. But what was that he could see across the grounds in the lake? A blonde girl seemed to be bathing there. What in Merlin's name was she doing there?! She must have been crazy, it was November. Draco was entranced, he had to get closer.

As quickly as possible Draco ran down to the lake to try and catch a glimpse of the strange girl. He stalked across the grounds and then he saw her, she bathed in the soft light of the full moon as she stood waist deep in the clear water. The moon reflected on both the water and her porcelain white skin. She hummed a beautiful song as she splashed water over herself. The only noise was her soft voice and the sound of the lake. Draco found himself mesmerised by the naked curves of her body, her body seemed mature for her age Draco noted as he peeped from around the side of a hedge. Upon reflection he felt like a peeping Tom, but then she was the one out in the middle of the grounds for all to see. Draco crouched there for ages just watching, her body was completely unmarked and clear.

"I know you're there." The girl sang without turning around, Draco's cheeks tinged slightly red.

She turned around, the beautiful girl turned around. She looked right at him with her big blue eyes and like the man he was Draco turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I was thinking we could bump Quidditch practise up to this evening if that okay for you Draco." Blaise said whilst they wondered to their next lesson through the busy corridor, "Draco-" Blaise waved in front of his face, "Draco come on."

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Quidditch, tonight." Blaise shook his head and sighed, Draco had been acting off for weeks and he knew why but today he was particularly bad.

"Yes that's fine." Draco grumbled, his mind then wondered off to death eaters and voldemort and the pureness of the girl in the lake. Blaise simply rolled his eyes in despair.

"GET OVER THERE, DEFEND, DEFEND!" Blaise shouted as he rode his broom around the stadium. Draco circled off in a different area practising with the snitch. It was foggy and visibility was low, he could hardly see a thing and all he could hear was Blaise in the background. He had been practising for over an hour so far and yet he hasn't even caught a glimpse of the snitch, it was partly down to the weather but also down to everything else going on in his mind. Draco felt as if Dumbledore, Voldemort, Snape and Harry were all in his brain arguing all at one. His head was not big enough to contain all of his thoughts and it felt as if they were knocking to be let out. Draco felt like screaming but he couldn't afford to draw attention to himself. Draco rose higher and higher into the air on his broom as if it would help him escape, higher and higher he went, higher than he'd ever been before and then he saw it, just below him, the snitch was there. As quick as a flash Draco tilted down on his broom letting it drop gracefully through the powder white clouds, the closer he got the more the snitch tried to get away but Draco wasn't going to let it, he had to beat something even if it was just a winged ball of gold. Draco's hand stretched out as he strained to reach as far forward as possible, he could almost feel the cool metal touch his finger tips when he heard a dainty little sneeze, he looked down to see who the culprit was but couldn't see anything through the thick fog. Draco looked back up to see where the snitch had got to but it was too late, he had missed his window of opportunity. With a groan of despair Draco gave up and silently began to glide towards the floor. All was going well until he exited the thickest of the fog and realised he was heading straight towards a petite blonde girl. He tried to stop himself but it was too late.

_CRASH_

"Do you mind getting in the way of me." Draco seethed as he stood back up and patted all of the dirt off of himself before picking up his broom and inspecting it for any damage.

"I'm sorry Draco, it wont happen again. I was simply looking for wrakspurts." A quiet little voice piped up. It was then he realised who he had just landed on, it was his girl in the lake. As Draco turned to look at her on the floor he realised that the whole slytherin quidditch team were watching them, it had obviously been a louder event than he'd realised.

"People who don't know me call me Malfoy, got it?" Draco told her in a menacing tone, he had to keep up face or else lose the respect of the whole school.

"Yes Malfoy." The blonde girl nodded as she picked herself up and half skipped half ran back in the direction of the castle. Draco realised that he preferred the sound of his first name leaving his mouth, she made it feel more... soft somehow. On second thoughts, how did she even know his name?

That night Draco kept to his usual routine, carried on like normal, went to dinner, went to bed and then left his bed past lights out so nobody would notice. Through the school he went whilst always keeping an eye out for teachers and avoiding certain tell tale portraits and paintings until he reached his clock tower. It was mostly foggy but he could just make out the figure of the girl in the lake. As he did last night he wondered out across the grounds to go and see her.

Upon reaching the lake he could hear her hum once again whilst pouring water over her naked body. There was a low layer of fog around the surface so she was more obscured than before but that didn't stop a feeling of guilt rise through Draco, she had a huge bruise on her otherwise perfect side, it was obviously from where Draco had landed on her today and as she touched it she winced in pain. He wanted to apologise more than anything so waited for her to call out as she had done before but the call never came. Draco waited just over an hour and even coughed and made small noises so she knew he was present but she still said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hope I'm doing okay on this one, please just let me know if you have any improvements. I'm especially worried about my use of speech which I've done a lot of in this chapter because its always been a weak point of mine. I'm so grateful for the reviews, follows and favourites I'm getting - its all really appreciated. I do want to make this an enjoyable read so once again please just let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better. I know its a bit of an odd ship but please just go with it, the more I think about it the more I kind of like them together. Also PLEASE moan at me if I let Luna go too off cannon, there's going to be a bit but I still want my Luna to by Lunaish. I love her as a character and personally my pet fanfic peeve is a really off character Luna. This chapter isn't my strongest but please enjoy.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that he liked her, Draco was more... curious. She was a distraction from the fear and darkness ebbing away at him. What had his life become?<p>

"Draco!" His father hissed in his ear, clearly sensing that his sons mind was wondering. He was at a meeting with the dark lord, it was mid December and Draco was terrified.

"Have you had any more luck Draco?" The dark lord asked, his voice was soft like butter yet hard as a rock at the same time. He brushed his wand around Draco's face in a menacing manner.

"I-I'm doing some research, I-I need to work out another way to get to him but I have a strong plan." Draco stammered, it wasn't like him to be scared but Voldemort could rattle even the strongest of nerves.

"Good by boy, I knew I could count on you." Voldemort smiled, his rotten teeth showing. Draco felt physically sick looking at him but he knew he had to follow the Dark Lord if he was to be powerful. He exhaled with a sigh of relief knowing that the Dark Lord wasn't angry yet.

Draco arrived back at Hogwarts with a dull thud along side Snape, he didn't know how Severus had managed to lift the wards but somehow he'd done it.

"Thanks Severus." Draco said with a half grimace half smile.

"We are not friends." Severus replied in his usual manner before swishing his cape and off he went.

It was the Christmas party the same night for that stupid slug club, Draco would have been there if Slughorn wasn't so scared of the death eaters. He was not in the mood to hear about how somebody had a cousin who was a top reporter for the prophet or how someone's great grandfather twice removed founded a plant that helped cure some sort of magical ailment anyway. A war was brewing and yet here these people were laughing and joking! Draco questioned whether or not he had picked the wrong side for an easy life.

But there she was, there was the blonde girl, she was clearly that bloody Harry Potter's date which made Draco's blood boil. He clasped his wand and began to sneak his way into the party, lifting his wand secretly under his cape ready to curse the bastard who always manages to steal everything good from him.

"Were you invited to this party?"

Filch.

"Get off of me, that's got nothing to do with you." Draco said as he tried to squirm out of Filch's grip.

"Oh its got everything to do with me." Filch chuckled horribly. Everyone was now looking at the pair of them and the music had gone quiet, apparently he was the new source of entertainment.

"Get off of me you filthy squib!" Draco roared as he managed to wriggle free, he then ran off to get away from all of the judging glares, he had had enough of that as a child. The event reaffirmed in his head why he was a death eater, why do squibs and mud bloods have the right to mock and judge a pure blood like himself? Its what set him apart form Potter, Draco would always win in the end because Harry had dirty blood running through his veins.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" The musical voice of the dream like girl sang as she came up behind him.

"You can call me Draco." Draco told her, "But what do I call you?" He asked whilst still walking at quite a speed, but it was still not match for the girls well practised skipping.

"No thank you, I don't much like being shouted at." She smiled sweetly, "I'm called Luna."

"No I don't either." Draco said as he found one of his many hiding places, this time an alcove on a mostly empty corridor. He sat and the girl sat next to him. Luna, he liked the name, it suited her perfectly.

"You never visit me at the lake any more." Luna observed.

"Well I didn't think you wanted me there."

"It was nice to have a friend really. I only have Gary and the house elves for friends here."

"Who on earth is Gary?" Draco wracked his brains but he couldn't think of any students or faculty with that particular name. He also pretended to not hear the house elf comment.

"Oh that's the name of the giant squid, except he doesn't like to be called giant because it makes him feel self conscious about his weight."

What a strange girl Draco thought. This was only reaffirmed when she started chittering away about hubblewumps or something but at this point Draco had to admit that his mind had wondered and he was no longer listening.

"...so anyway Malfoy," His name brought him back into the conversation about 5 minutes later.

"Draco,"  
>"Malfoy, how come you left the castle today?" Luna quizzed.<p>

"How do you know that?" Draco asked with panic rising high in his voice. The Dark Lord would kill him if anybody found out.

"Well I was looking for the nargles and saw you go to the woods so-"

"So you followed me which you have no right to do! Merlin I knew I couldn't trust anyone here, you're all out to get me aren't you. I know you came with Potter, I know you're part of his gang." Draco felt to angry, so betrayed, he stormed off down the corridor without even a second glance. Once again Draco was the boy who ran away. It was becoming a habit now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi I do apologise for not uploading in a while, silly broken laptop. I also apologise for this incredibly weak chapter. I think I will probably go back and edit/redo it at some point but for now it's a bit of a filler so I can go on to a darker, more entwined story line. I think my readers will probably prefer that. I had a plan written out for all the chapters but lo and behold I lost it along with everything else when my laptop broke. I will try to post only a chapter or two more of fillers whilst I get the plan back in shape. Hope you guys don't mind! Thanks, I've missed you all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way."<em>

The portraits sang for Christmas Eve and Draco was as dark and brooding as ever. His life the downward spiral was taking its toll. He was just so tired, heavy bags hung under his eyes. It was only about eight o'clock and he was the only one in his dorm but he was struggling to cope. Being alone meant to had to face his feelings instead of ignore them, Draco pushed his ever growing distress to the back of his mind chose sleep instead.

The next day he awoke with a few presents at the bottom of his bed. A chocolate frog from his dad (how thoughtful), his old wallet he'd chucked in the bin a few years a go from his house elf Fleur, she had been his personal house elf since he was a baby and always got him a present, a bottle of mead form Voldemort with a note '_Do not drink, contains poison', _and from his mum a beautiful watch, it had a deep black strap with Roman numerals on the face and in the middle was an olive green snake. He would have loved it but the snake reminded him a little too much of Nagini.

Draco dragged himself out of the bedroom after styling himself to perfection as usual. The common room was cold and dingy and it chilled him to the core. Nothing could still his whirring mind...

...Apart from that. There she was. Stood outside the common room looking beautiful. She had attempted to ram a Christmas hat on top of her piles of hair and she held a spare one in her outstretched hand.

"No." Draco said but his slight smile betrayed him.

She carried on pointing the hat towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm telling you, Luna, no." He repeated.

"I know you may not like me that much but nobody deserves to be alone at Christmas." She smiled.

"Okay, but only if you can guarantee nobody will see me." Draco bargained as he placed the bright red Santa hat on his head. Somebody had thought about him and that was rare.

"Well we can try." Luna told Draco with a giggle. She then grabbed Draco's hand and off they went, their hats jingling as they went.

"You know I feel bad I didn't get you a present." Draco mused as he tucked into one of the turkey sandwiches Luna had packed. They sat on the outskirts of the forbidden forest in the clean, crisp air. It was frightfully cold but Luna had brought a jar or warmth with them so thankfully they didn't feel it too much. The whole time they sat there Draco had one eye looking for any passers by, he would rather be dead than caught next to a Ravenclaw.

"I didn't get you one either Malfoy." Luna replied.

"Draco." He wasn't giving up.

"Malfoy." Neither was she.

"So what did you get for Christmas?" Draco asked to change the subject.

"Oh nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" He was shocked.

"Well my dad is the only one who ever gets me presents and he's in Africa in search of the hubble wump so he must have forgotten."

"Oh um I'm sorry." Draco felt bad for her.

"Why are you sorry for something that isn't your fault?" Luna giggled seemingly not phased.

They carried on their conversation for a while longer as Luna told Draco all about Pygmy Puffs and Draco told Luna all about his house elf Fleur.

All too soon the jar ran out of warmth and they had consumed a few too many sandwiches. They made their way back to the castle, Luna walking along a low wall with Draco walking beside her holding her hand so she could keep her balance. He looked at her intently as she chatted on about this and that. It was nice to get a break from the dark, manipulating Slytherin bully as he rarely had a chance to. Well he rarely wanted to really. They entered the castle through one of the lesser used entrances but even from the other side they could both hear the brass band playing Christmas songs in the Great Hall.

"Can we?" Luna asked with excitement in her eyes.

His eyes changed, "No. No we can't Luna."

"Well why ever not?" Luna queried.

"We just can't." Draco's voice grew louder, why was he dragging an innocent into this? She was clearly not death eater material and nothing he could ever do would change that.

"Well why?"

"Just shut it Lovegood, forget we ever spoke and forget we were ever even friends. I want nothing to do with you ever again!" Draco shouted, Luna cowered back in fear. Draco stormed back inside.

"Merry Christmas." Luna mumbled to herself before skipping off to the Great Hall minus a blonde Slytherin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi guys, sorry about the slow update. It took me this long to really get a feel of where the story is heading but I think I've got it now. Just a question though, would you rather I kept Draco as a rather mean Slytherin or should I make him a bit of a softer character like in this chapter? I hope you like the update!

Oh and just something to add, if you like a dark Draco I currently have a fanfiction called **_'The Darkness Within'_**, it is very dark but if that's what you guys like I'd appreciate it if you checked it out! Its got a more in depth story and longer chapter updates as I'm trying a different style of writing. I know they say to not have more than one story on the go but for me its the only thing that stops a story from going stale.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Luna, it seems kind of cold." Draco pondered as he dipped his toe into the great lake.<p>

"That's why its so good for you!" Luna shouted, "nargles hate the cold." Of course she was already completely naked and dancing around under the light of the full moon whilst just over waist deep in the freezing lake. She seemed so comfortable with her naked body that Draco found himself becoming slightly jealous. As it was Draco had insisted on wearing his swim shorts.

"You're mental, has anyone ever told you that?" Draco laughed slightly. She simply splashed the cold lake water all over him. He figured that he may as well go right in now. And so he did. The cold hit him like a million daggers. It may have been a week before the Easter Holidays but it was still cold.

Draco still didn't know what he thought of Luna but as it went she was great to relieve the stress of death eater duties. Whether it was having fun, chatting or even him stressing out to her, as long as it was done in secret he wasn't too fussed. She just seemed to accept him. Draco couldn't help but think that if she had any other friends she wouldn't though, and it did trouble him slightly.

"Draco was it you who poisoned Ron Weasley?" Luna questioned him innocently.

"What?" Draco said in disbelief, splashing her slightly with water.

"Well, I was thinking, I know you gave Slughorn the mead that poisoned Ron and -"

"How?" He was starting to get angry.

"I was helping to look after some of the plants in Herbology after hours and I saw you walk by. I followed to say hi but as we're secret friends I waited for you to be on your own but before that happened you gave it to him. I didn't really think it mattered until now." She couldn't even sense Draco's contempt.

"So you followed me." He muttered darkly, "Luna how could you?"

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that how we first met?" She smiled.

Luna was always right, and Draco hated that.

"That was different."

"Okay, if you say so. We should get out now though, before the heliopaths congregate. The nargles wont bother us now." Luna said.

"Whatever." Draco mumbled mostly to himself, the cool water had actually become quite refreshing. Luna exited the water with such grace and ease that he couldn't help but stare. Her milky skin and gorgeous curves made it hard not to. He felt like he had the first time he'd ever saw her, entranced and aroused. Draco's cheeks flushed as he realised he'd encountered a small problem in the lake.

"Well are you coming?" She asked musically.

"Umm... Well... Could you give me a moment Luna?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"Okay." Luna replied whilst still staring right at him.

"Could you turn around?"

"Okay." And so Luna turned to face the castle. Draco quickly rushed out of the lake and wrapped the towel he'd insisted on bringing around himself but that barely masked his problem. Luna didn't seem to take any notice as she turned back to face him and carried chatting to him, however the topic she brought up didn't help the situation. It was different from her usual magical creature spiel.

"Draco could you tell me something?" She enquired.

"Depends on what it is really." Draco couldn't help feeling curious about her questioning as he took a swig from his bottle of pumpkin juice.

"What is having sex like?" At that Draco spat his drink everywhere and began to choke slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"What is having sex like?" She didn't even squirm at the awkward question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well lots of the girls in my classes are talking about it so I was just wondering."

"I suppose its good," Draco pondered on it for a moment, "but it really depends on who its with."

"How many people have you had sex with?" Luna asked.

"Lets not get into that right now."

"Okay. Another time. So how are classes Draco?" And like that Luna changed the conversation leaving Draco opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

The night carried on as they spoke to each other, Draco a distraction to Luna's lack of friends and Luna a distraction from Draco's double life. It was late and it was a particularly mild night and yet Luna remained sat down on the damp grass completely naked. Draco could sense her shivering so pulled her into his side and covered them both with his towel. It felt strange being this close, Draco noted, but nice at the same time. They sat in silence for a while looking at the beautiful stars in equal awe until Luna once again broke the comfortable silence with a question,

"So what is a kiss like?"

"You've never been kissed?" Draco questioned as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Should I have been?" Luna's eyebrows knitted together.

"Well I don't know, I suppose not."

"So what's it like?"  
>"I – its – well its hard to explain." Draco stuttered with no real answer.<p>

"Do you think you could possibly show me?" Luna whispered with a hint of fear in her eyes. Her beautiful big, blue eyes. Without bothering to answer Draco leant down allowing their lips to meet for the first time. It started off gentle and soft as Draco tried to convey to Luna what a kiss could be like, but after opening his eyes slightly and seeing the mesmerising girl beneath him a primal instinct took over his body. With his 'problem' returning he leant Luna down so her back was on the floor and grasped one of her perfect breasts in his hand. She gave a tiny moan which only spurred him on more. He lips became rougher and rougher until...

"Stop." Luna shouted as she pushed Draco off of her.

Draco pulled away instantly, "I'm sorry Luna, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you Draco, but I think I prefer the first part of the kiss."

And with that Draco leant back down and gave Luna the softest kiss he'd ever given anyone being careful to not get carried away again. She was special, he certainly knew that.


End file.
